gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey (episode)
In brief... Beckie's cousin Audrey comes in the city. Transcripthttp://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Family?action=edit&section=2 (Action zoomed into the Wattersons' house) Mabel: What are you doing? Gumball: I'm just looking on the window.... Who's the girl who talks with Beckie? (Action zoomed into the Peterssons' garden, where Beckie and the girl are talking) Mabel: I've got an idea! Let's visit her and ask her who was the girl! (Darwin entries in the living room) Gumball: And I thing that Darwin must come with us now. Darwin: Fine, I'm coming. Mabel: Why didn't he came? Gumball: OH, he had his stuff... Like eating all the cookies? Darwin: Hey, I was really shy. And I don't eat all the cookies. Just two. (Scene changes at the Pettersons' house. The kids are entring) Gumball: Hey, Conny! Who was the girl who talked with Beckie? Conny: Oh , do you mean..... AUDREY?! (He said her name very scared) Mabel: Yeah? Who's she? Conny: She's our cousin from LA, man! She's actually very bad.... Gumball: Why? Conny: She make jokes on me. Mabel: But what's that bad in it? Conny: she always calling me punk idiot,emo and goth jerk. Gumball: but Beckie always calling you this. Conny: you guys dont belive! it just...( Audrey commes in ) Audrey: hi guys! Conny: I MUST GO,BYE! ( runs away ) Mabel: you must be Audrey,right? Audrey: yeah. im Audrey Armstrong and im Beckies mother side cousin. Gumball: soo, you are my cousins cousin,right? Audrey: yep! and where is Conny? Darwin: he is.. ( Mabel holds Darwins mouth ) Mabel: at the park! Audrey: thanks! ( goes away ) Darwin: why did you guys do that? Gumball: beacuse if Audrey goes to Conny,she will bully he. Mabel: best we look after him. (scene changes to Connys room) Darwin: Conny? Conny: GO AWAY! ( hides in a wardrobe ) Mabel: you cant be there forever! Conny: YES I CAN! Gumball: go out and just tell us. Conny: fine. ( goes out from the wardrobe ) Darwin: tell us. what happend between you and Audrey? Conny: sighs. i tell you guys. (flashback into 10 year old Conny and 9 year old Audrey) Conny: when i was 10 years old, Audrey visit me all the time and bullied me beacuse i looked diffrent. she called me punk idiot,emo and other things like that. but one day was the worst day of my life. me and Audrey have a spooky house behind us and Audrey forced me. its was night back then. 9 year old Audrey: i guess you are to wimpy to go in there! (laughs) 10 year old Conny: i want not to get grounded! 9 year old Audrey: ok,ok, but if you can stay in there longest, you win. deal? ( holds out her hand ) 10 year old Conny: ( sighs ) deal. ( shaking hands with Audrey ) Conny: i was there long time and later the spooky begins. it started to rain and thunder. 10 year old Conny: helloo? Audrey? if this is a joke, is not funny! ( lightning strikes and Conny screams and runs home and saw hes mother and father angry at he) Robin: what have you been? 10 year old Conny: at the house, but Audrey forced me! Agnes: wrong, she has been here all the time! ( shows Audrey sit on a chair and eating chocolate cake ) Conny: she lie to me! she lie to me all the time, but this was one of the worst lie Audrey ever done. Robin: you are grounded! ( goes away angry with Agnes ) 9 years old Audrey: ( grins ) 10 years old Conny: ( looks down sad ) ( flashback ends) Conny: and thats why i dont like Audrey so much. Mabel: so sad to hear. Audrey: ( commes in ) you guys lie to me! oh hi,Conny! ( smiles happy ) Darwin: we must go now,bye! ( Gumball,Darwin and Mabel runs away ) Conny: fine! you win! call me everything you want! i dont care! Audrey: what are you talking about? Conny: you gonna call me punk idiot,emo and everything! Audrey: no,i dont. Conny: huh? Audrey: sit here for a second. ( sits down on Connys bed and Conny sits next her ) i was 9 years old when i did that. i was a bully that time, but now i see how bad it is. im really sorry i said that and forced you to go in the spooky house. Conny: that was the most nicest thing you ever said to me. Audrey: akward cousin hug? Conny: akward cousin hug! ( both hugs and claps their back ) both: clap,clap,clap! ( laughs ) Audrey: come on! lets go out! Conny: okay! ( scene changes to Beckies garden ) Beckie: hi,Audrey! it is all right now? Audrey: yes it is! i have now Talked with Conny now. Darwin: so, you not gonna bully Conny anymore? Audrey: nope. Gumball: great to hear! Mabel: so, what are we gonna do now? Darwin: we can go too that pizzaria. Beckie: great idea. Conny: well, lets go now! the end!Category:Fanfiction Stories